Child of Pein
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: Ever wondered what life would be like if Pein and Konan had a daughter. Well here's my rendition of it. It's all in 3rd person but stays near her and in her thoughts. One-sided SasXOC. PeinXKon. ShikaXOC. Rated for Hidan. Sequel is up (Paper Child).
1. Itami's Profile

**Itami's Profile**

Name: Itami

Name translation: Pain

**Personal**

Birthdate: June 2

Age: _Part 1:_ 12-13

_Part2:_ 16

Gender: Female

Blood type: A

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan

Classifacation: S-rank

Missing-nin

Occupation: Akatsuki member

Affiliation: Amegakure

Konohagakura

Akatsuki

Team: Team 9

Taka

Clan: Uzumaki clan (don't believe me? Check Pein's

Profile on narutopedia)

**Rank**

Rank: Genin

Academy Grad.

Age: 12

**Family**

Konan (mother)

Pein (Father)

**Appearance**

Hair colour: Orange

Hair length: Half way down back

Hair style: Spiky

Eye colour: Amber/Rinnegan


	2. Chapter 1: Poor Itami

Poor Itami

She was sitting on bench in Konoha, remembering her days in the village. It's not her home, never has been, never will be, but it's where she lives. She always wondered about where it is she's meant to be, but her time in Konoha has served her well. She remembers her first day at the Academy.

*Flashback*

"Hey, Sakura. Look!" a girl with blonde hair that covered one eye yelled. She was pointing at her. A girl with pink hair looked to where ino was pointing. Sakura laughed at the girl, laughed at her mid-length (or you could say up to her neck, or however long Sakura and Ino's hair was when they were young. Btw, they are all in their little kid forms), spiky, orange hair, her ripple-like patterned eyes, her paper skin and her torn dress, laughed at her, laughed at Itami. A boy with black/blue hair came up to her. He seemed unfazed by her strange appearance.

"Sasuke, no! Get away from her!" Sakura yelled. Itami felt like she was about to cry.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. She stood, shocked that someone cared, for a moment, and then nodded. He smiled then walked off.

"Man, Sasuke's such a show off," the laziest boy in Konoha groaned. She walked up to Shikamaru and giggled.

"Sasuke's a jerk. I almost hate how he's so nice to me," Itami confessed. Suddenly, she felt this feeling, like someone was behind her. She turned to face a very angry ino and pissed off Sakura. Before they could do anything, their teacher, Iruka sensei, entered and the class began.

*End Flashback*

Itami sighed. The memory was one she wished to forget. It was getting dark out. Clouds were starting to come in and it began to bucket down. Itami was not wearing winter clothes. She wore a short dress that was slightly torn. She got up and walked to her apartment, all the way on the other side of town.

When she got to her apartment, she banged on the door three times, jiggled the handle and opened the door. Her apartment was on the dodgy side of town and it was a wreck. There was no key to the door, you just perform the actions she did earlier to enter, meaning anyone could get in, the wallpaper was barely there anymore, it just looked like concrete, and all her furniture was falling to pieces. She threw her drenched bag on the floor and entered her bedroom. It wasn't much, just a creaky bed, a wobbly bedside table, a wardrobe with only one door, since the other broke off, and a lamp without a globe. (Don't ask me if they had light globes. I couldn't be bothered checking). She sat on her bed and felt something squishy under her sheets. She jumped up and pulled the covers back. Maggots were crawling all over her bed.

_These weren't here when I left and no way so many could get here in that short amount of time by themselves. Ino and Sakura. They're the only explanation. Oh well._

Itami got some sheets and made a makeshift bed. Satisfied with her effort to make the bed comfy she laid down to go to sleep. Suddenly, a small, furry thing came up to her and snuggled into her arms. Itami opened her eyes to see her Maltese-shitzu cross puppy, Koinu, under her arm as she drifted to sleep on the floor.

The next day, she woke, got up, feed herself and Koinu, got dressed and headed to her lazy best friend's house. On her way, she bumped into Sakura.

"Oi slut." Itami stopped to the sound of Sakura yelling at her. She turned and the battle began.

"Just cause you're a ninja now, doesn't mean you can push me," the pink haired nin complained.

"Can't take it, pinkie? Then maybe you shoulda thought twice about becoming a ninja 'cause you're in for a hell of a lot more, billboard brow!" Itami fought back.

Sakura took a step forward and spoke, "no one calls me billboard brow."

Itami took a step forward herself and replied, "Actually, billboard brow, everyone does."

They were about to be mere inches from each other when, Shikamaru and Sasuke stepped in between them.

"That's enough you two," Sasuke silenced the bickering girls.

"Oh, Sasuke! I new you would save me!" Sakura yelled. He, in return, simply grunted.

"I thought you were coming to my house, not going to scream at Sakura," Shikamaru grumbled.

"I was when that bitch went off at me. And for no reason," Itami replied. Sasuke glared at Sakura. He couldn't believe his team-mate would try to hurt someone dear to him.

"Whatever, let's just go, troublesome woman," Shikamaru groaned, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her away from the big fore headed nin.


	3. Chapter 2: Itami Nara?

Itami Nara?

At the Nara home, Itami made herself comfy. She explained last night's fiasco with Ino, Sakura and the maggots to Shikamaru.

"Damn, Ino!" Shikamaru growled. Itami giggled. She didn't know why but Shikamaru always made her feel better. Shikamaru's mum came in and placed a tray of cookies on the shoji table they were playing at.

"Hey mum, can Itami stay the night?" Shikamaru asked his mum.

"Shika, I-" Itami was cut off by Shikamaru putting his hand up to silence her, without looking away from his mum.

"Well, I don't know why you're asking but, alright. She's stayed over so many times, she feels like family to me," she turned and started to leave, "I don't even see why you ask anymore."

When Yoshino left the room, Itami spoke, "you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah but then you'd be sleeping on the floor again and I can't have that. I don't get why you didn't come here last night."

"Eh, I was fine on the floor and what about Koinu?"

"What about him?" she glared at the lazy nin.

"He can't spend the night at home by himself, so what about Koinu?" Itami explained.

"*sigh* he can come too. We need to go back and get your things anyway," Shikamaru sighed. Itami stood. She looked over to Shikamaru, who was still seated.

"Well, get up! We're going, now!" Itami growled impatiently. He sighed and stood.

"Mum, we're going to get Itami's things," Shikamaru yelled to his mum.

"Ok, be safe," she yelled back. They both left and headed to Itami's apartment.

"Alright! What am I gonna need?" Itami asked. They were in her apartment and Shikamaru was playing with Koinu.

"Maybe clothes and things for Koinu," Shikamaru replied.

"Well clothes," Itami looked herself over, "check. Koinu doesn't own anything and I feed him my food so, check. I'm ready." Shikamaru looked up to notice that she didn't have anything.

"You're not even gonna change to go to bed?" he questioned.

"Hm, yeah I guess you're right," she complied, getting her pyjamas and a plastic bag.

"Mum won't let you wear those clothes tomorrow, so you may wanna get some other clothes," Shikamaru suggested. She groaned and went to her closet. She pulled out the first thing she saw and put it in her bag.

"Alright, now I'm ready," she spoke with emphasize on the 'now'. This time Shikamaru was pleased by the amount of things she was bringing.

"Alright, then let's go." Shikamaru grabbed Koinu and they left back for Shikamaru's home.

"Mum, we're back!" Shikamaru called to his mum. Koinu barked and jumped out of Shikamaru's arms. They followed the puppy into the kitchen where they found him jumping up at Yoshino. Itami went over and picked him up, apologizing for her dog's behaviour. Shikamaru, her and Koinu ran off to Shikamaru's room. Once there, Itami put her stuff down and flopped onto Shikamaru's bed.

"Uh, I hate Ino and Sakura," Itami exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but what ya gonna do. No, I'm not going to let you sink to their level," Shikamaru responded.

She sighed, "hey, Shika?"

"Hm, yeah?" he got on the bed next to her and stared at the ceiling.

"Do- do you think my parents are alive? Or that they even care about me?"

"Hm, I don't really know. Aren't you the one who believes in bonds?" Shikamaru asked smugly.

"Yeah, so? I don't see your point."

"Well, you should have a bond with your parents and didn't you make a jutsu where you could pull at the strings of a bond?" Itami was starting to understand Shikamaru now.

"Yeah, I did and I suppose I would have a bond with my parents but the bind is weak so pulling on the string could break it. Remember pulling on strings of a bond is very dangerous when it's not a strong bond." She rolled onto her side and hugged Shikamaru's side.

"I doubt you would break the bond." She lifted her head and stared at him with hope.

"Are you saying I should risk it to find them?" He stared back with confidence.

"Sure, I'd help but I would only be following you, so there's no point in me coming." She thought about it.

_I have always wanted to find my parents but didn't know how, now Shikamaru has shown me the way and the path is clear, but what happens once I find them? Will they take me in? Will they love me? Are they actually good? Oh the questions._

She sighed and sat up.

"I've always had this feeling, like, I'm not meant for the good side. Shikamaru, what if _I'm_ the bad guy?" She put her face in her hands. Shikamaru snapped into a sitting position, slightly behind her, and hugged her.

"You're not bad. I don't care what you say or think you aren't bad, damn it!" Shikamaru comforted her.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. You always help me through everything but I never do things for you." Itami felt bad. It was true Shikamaru always helped her but she never repaid for his help.

"You don't need to do or give me anything. Just having you as my friend is thanks enough." He let go of her.

"If you say so, Shika. You know, sometimes you feel like a brother to me."

"And you feel like a sister to me." Itami smiled.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I am home. Itami Nara? Hm... nah._


	4. Chapter 3: Itami's Excitement!

Itami's excitement!

Her mind was wondering. It had been a week since her and Shikamaru decided how she was going to find her parents and the thought still lingered in her brain. As unfocused as she was, she could still train but her game was off and it showed in her fight with Shillo, one of her team mates.

"Hey, Itami?" a voice called to her.

"Huh? Ah!" Itami yelled. She was snapped from her trance to be almost killed by Shillo.

"What's wrong with you today?" Shikko, Shillo's twin brother and Itami's other team mate, asked.

"Uh, what? I'm fine. Why?" she questioned. He stared at her, unsure of whether to believe her or not.

"It's just that you don't seem focused today." Before Itami could answer, their sensei, Aumi sensei, called them in.

"Guys, I have news for you. Yesterday after training, I was in the Hokage's office. He was asking the senseis of the first year genins if they wanted their students to join in the chūnin exams. I believed you guys have the training to pass so I agreed to let you guys do the chūnin exams," Aumi sensei explained.

"OMG, really?" Itami asked. Aumi nodded.

"Ah, thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU!" Itami squealed. She turned and started running off.

"Wait, Itami, where are you going?" Shillo asked his team mate.

She kept running but turned her head and yelled back, "going to find Shikamaru."

She had already been to team 10's training grounds and they weren't there, so she went to the only other place Shikamaru could be, the rooftop. She was right, at the top of the staircase was the roof where Shikamaru and Choji were sitting and lying. She ran to Shikamaru and jumped him. Lucky he was lying down; otherwise he would have hurt himself on the concert floor/roof.

"Ow, Tami? What was that for?" Shikamaru breathed as he had been temporarily winded from Itami.

"I'm doing the chūnin exams!" Itami squealed cheerfully.

"And that's your reason for the attempted murder? Troublesome woman," Shikamaru grumbled. Itami sat up on Shikamaru and pouted.

"I didn't attempt to murder you! I'm just happy and exited!"

"Yeah, well, Asuma put team 10 up for chūnin exams as well." Itami stood up and extended her arm out for Shikamaru to shake. He sat up and shook it slightly confused by his orange haired friend.

"Then I look forward to being in battle with you but just so you know," Itami yanked Shikamaru closer to her, "I'm going to become chūnin. No matter what!"


	5. Chapter 4: Itami

Itami's chūnin chance

_Ok, chūnin exams start soon. Let's see, have I got everything I need?_

_1. Ninja tools- check_

_2. Fed, clothed and looking my best- check_

_3. Arrive at training grounds to meet with team- check_

_4. Go to first stage building with team- check_

_5. Beat chūnin exams and become chūnin_

_Alrighty, time for step five. We need to go to room 301._

"Alrighty, room 301 here we come!" Itami yelled happily and ran into the building.

"Hey, wait!" Shillo called before he and his brother chased after her. She didn't stop. She climbed one staircase then noticed a huge crowd around a room. She stopped and starred for a moment. Shillo and Shikko didn't notice her stop and smacked into her knocking all of them to the ground.

"WOULD YOU TWO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?" Itami yelled and jumped off the floor then calmly turned to try and understand what was going on. Two chūnin boys were blocking the entrance to the room marked 301.

_Hey, that's the room we're meant to go in for the chūnin exams but wait..._

"Hey there's the room!" Shikko exclaimed as he stood. Itami turned and went to walk to the stairs.

"Let's go," she instructed. Shillo and Shikko turned to watch her walk away.

"Itami, you were so excited for chūnin exams, why are you dropping out?" Shillo asked. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"That isn't the right room. We're meant to be on the third floor, this is only the second," Itami explained then continued walking. Her team mates hurriedly followed her.

They were now seated in they're positions ready to begin the written part of the chūnin exams. The rules were tight but she felt she and her team would be fine, well at least her other team members would be fine. She was doomed and if she failed her whole team failed. Oh how she hope the questions weren't hard.

"Begin!" Ibiki, the proctor for the first stage called the test's start. She flipped open her test and quickly read the first question.

_Ok, let's just find the ones you can do then at least you won't fail._

_Itami read through all the questions but they were just too tough._

_These are extremely advanced questions. They just keep getting even more difficult as you go on. Wait, the people around the sides trying to catch us cheating, the extremely hard questions, its like... No it can't be but...are they trying to get us to cheat? No, not cheat but collect information without being caught so I guess that means I gotta use a jutsu to get the answers. Seems easy enough only... I don't have any jutsu like that! Ok, think, think! I know! I'll tug at Shikamaru and get him to give me the answers but... Nah, that won't work. Hm, an information gathering technique. I got it! I'll see if I can use my eyes for it!_

"Rinnegan," she whispered to herself. Her eyes activated but no matter what she tried, nothing work. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_Damn, no good. Well I guess it's time to try that jutsu I was making._

I made my hand signs and part of my paper skin went into the floor and to a student's desk then submerged with that person's test.

_Score! Not only did my new jutsu work but this guy has all the answers. Just gotta soak up a bit of the pencil markings and then bring it back, easy!_

She absorbed the writing and brought her skin back for it to reconnect into her arm. She copied the answers from her arm to her test paper.

_Done and with 10 minutes to spare before he gives out the last question. Man, this was easy._

She sat back and relaxed while she waited for the final question.

"Alright, listen up. Here's the tenth and final question," the proctor announced.

_Ok, here we go._

"But, before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be Aware of," Ibiki continued.

_Aw man, more rules. What could there possibly be?_

Some guy with makeup on his face came in and Ibiki taunted him for abit. The boy seemed nervous like he was doing something during his time at the bathroom and that he thought Ibiki picked up on it.

_What's up with this guy?_

Ibiki told him to sit.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you," Ibiki tormented us. Itami noticed Shikko tease in his seat, a few rows in front of her. Itami refused to let him scare her.

"Very well then, rule number 1: each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question, it's your decision."

_Wait, choose?_

"Whoa, so then what's the catch? Let's say we decide we don't want to do it, what happens then?" a girl with hair up in four ponytails called out.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail, and that means of course that both your team mates fail as well," Ibiki answered. The room broke into chatter.

_What? Oh, Shikko, Shillo, you had better NOT be thinking of quitting!_

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish."

_More rules? Seriously!_

"If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail... YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE CHŪNIN EXAM EVER AGAIN!" Ibiki finished.

_Oh, crap. I'm confident but not THAT confident._

"Hey, that's bull man. What kind of bogus rule is that? There's lots of people here who've taken the test before!" Kiba yelled. Ibiki found amusement in this and began laughing.

_I don't get what's funny. Kiba has a damn excellent point!_

"I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before but I am now. Of course if you don't wanna take it, you don't have too. If you're not feeling confident, then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year," Ibiki replied then began laughing again.

_Oh man, this is just perfect. Wait, oh no, Shikko._

Itami looked down to her team mate, he was shaking so much.

_You're going to aren't you? I swear if you do I'll!_

"Now then, if you're ready, the tenth and final question. Those who don't wanna take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then your free to go," the proctor interrupted Itami's thoughts.

_Don't do it, Shikko. Don't, don't, Don't, DON'T! I mean it can't be that bad._

One person quite and that brought out a few other to quite.

"I'm out, sorry guys," one of the few said. It was a voice behind her, the voice was...

_Oh no. No, no, no, NO! Shillo, why? You're the smart one!_

"No! Shillo you ass!" Itami jumped up and yelled. Itami could have sworn she heard Shikamaru groan an, "oh, Itami." Five people had to come drag Itami out of the room and keep her away from Shillo at the same time. Once she was out of the building she broke into tears on the floor.

"I was so close," she whispered. Her team knew it was best to just leave her there.

_So close._


	6. Chapter 5: Itami

Itami's rage

She was training with her team. The second stage of the chūnin exams were only in day three and she was missing Shikamaru. She was still mad at Shillo for pulling out and she didn't try to hide it. In fact, she was relentlessly attacking Shillo with everything she had. She was running out of steam. Then she remembered why she was mad in the first placed and it filled her with renewed rage. She continued pounding Shillo endlessly. Shillo was yelling in pain.

"Itami, that's enough!" Aumi sensei instructed. Aumi grabbed Itami's arm and pulled her away from the badly wounded team mate. Itami flailed around trying to break free but quickly gave up and cried on the ground. Aumi let her go and kneeled next to her.

"I know you're mad at Shillo but he's your team mate. You need to forgive him. He just did what he thought was best for the team because he didn't want to let you or Shikko down," Aumi calmed Itami. Shillo stood and walked over to them. His face was sad and sorry.

"I was just looking out for you. Really, I just wanted to make sure you would pass the chūnin exams and I wasn't sure we were ready yet. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would make you so mad. I'm sorry," Shillo was almost crying because of how sorry he was. She was starting to feel bad now. The whole time she'd been fighting him when he was just watching out for her. Itami walked up to Shillo and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's over! It's Over! IT'S OVER!" Itami yelled happily. It had been 3 days since she had forgiven Shillo and the second stage of the chūnin exams had been completed. Itami ran from her training grounds to Shikamaru's house. When she got there, she knocked on the door and Yoshino (Shikamaru's mum) answered.

"Is he here? Is He Here? IS HE HERE?" Itami squealed. Yoshino smiled and answered, "Yes, he's in his room." Itami jumped up and down in joy then ran for Shikamaru's room.

"Don't wake him! He's still sore from the exams!" Shikamaru's mum called to Itami but Itami ignored it and kept on going to Shikamaru's room. She entered his room and jumped on him and his bed.

"SHIKAMARU!" she yelled cheerfully. He groaned, "Troublesome woman." She laughed and hugged him tight, a little too tight. He groaned in pain. She loosened her grip and lay on top of him, soaking up all of him for as long as she could to make up for the moments she missed with him during the second stage. He held her to him and they lay on his bed for hours on end. After a few hours Yoshino went to check on her son and his friend. When Yoshino entered Shikamaru's room she found Shikamaru and Itami asleep on Shikamaru's bed.

"Oh, those two," she sighed sweetly. She pulled the covers over the best friends and left the room.

Itami woke to find herself in a bed holding Shikamaru and him looking at her tiredly.

_Wait, Shikamaru woke up before me?_

"You're awake," Shikamaru commented.

"Nah duh, captain obvious," Itami teased. Shikamaru gave a small chuckle and Itami sat up.

"I missed you during the second stage," she confessed. Shikamaru sat up also.

"I missed you, too, but there's still a third stage to go," Shikamaru pointed out. Itami sighed then smiled.

"So, tell me about the exams so far. Are they awesome?" Itami started to get excited.

"Nah, they're a total drag. I mean, I had to spend 5 days in the forest with Ino and I was also almost killed many times. Then once I finished that, preliminary rounds were held straight after because there were too many people who passed the second stage. That was easily passed though; the girl I fought wasn't very smart. Next, third stage, that's usually fighting an opponent, what a drag," Shikamaru grumble. Itami laughed at his laziness.

"Hey, it's not that bad. At least you get a break for a while. It could have been that you go straight into the third stage. How long is it til third stage?" Itami prompted.

"I got a month to train. Huh, training. Asuma sensei said there wasn't much to train so I guess that means I'm not training for a whole month," Shikamaru answered.

"Who else passed?" Itami asked another question.

"Jeez, enough with the questions. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Kankurō, Temari, Dosu and I all passed," Shikamaru answered another question.

"Which one are you fighting and who are those people?"

"*groan* I'm fighting Temari. Gaara, Temari and Kankurō are sand nin and Dosu is a sound nin. You know the rest."

"What about the tenth question?" Itami's face grew stern and her tone deadly.

"Um, well, the question was whether or not we wanted to take the tenth question," Shikamaru put it as simply as possible. Itami sat there staring at him with a look of confusion and anguish on her face.

"Crazylazyninsaywhat?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Look, in the middle of a battle you can't just put your hand up and say I quit. The tenth question was testing to see if you had enough courage in yourself and your team mates to take the risk." Itami was starting to get it but it only made her mad at Shillo again. It also made her mad at Shikamaru for passing. She let out a long sigh and flopped back down onto the bed. She just wanted to forget everything.

_Maybe it's not as bad as I'm making it out to be. I bet everything will work out fine._


	7. Chapter 6: Sing Itami, Sing

Sing, Itami, sing

Itami was alone in her apartment. The third stage was over, the hokage was dead, Itami had grown close to the sand siblings and Sasuke had run away. She was meant to be at the training grounds with her team but she just wanted to stay home. She was bored so she lay on her couch and started singing a song. It was the song she had has stuck in her head for a while now.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

If you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your spirit still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried

I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed

I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried

I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed

I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried

I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed

I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

All of me

All of me" Itami sang perfectly on key.

"You got a good voice," a familiar voice behind her spoke. Itami screamed and jumped on her seat. She turned to see Shikamaru standing behind her couch. She slapped him.

"How long have you been standing there?!" she screamed in his face.

"Since you started singing," he answered simply. She couldn't believe it. She stood and ran out of her apartment.

_That was meant to be private. I can't believe this. I-I just… I want my parents!_

She ran faster and faster until smack! She fell backwards onto the floor and looked across to see she had smacked into Kotetsu. She jumped up and helped him off the ground then kept running. She had to get away. Just had to leave but… she stopped dead in her tracks only a cm away from the village gates.

_If I leave, I'll be a rouge ninja._

She stood still then bolted in the opposite direction, all the way to the hokage building.

She knocked on the door. She was standing outside the hokage office. Lady Tsunade, the new hokage, called for her to come in. Itami opened the door and bowed to the hokage.

"M' lady, I ask that I be allowed to leave the village to find my parents," she requested formally. Tsunade looked up at her then into the files and pulled out Itami's file. She skimmed through it then looked back up at her.

"Well, alright. Just one question first… where do your loyalties lie?" Tsunade questioned. Itami was shocked by the question. She turned and walked to the door.

"I don't know," she answered calmly as she exited the office.

When she was out of the hokage building, she ran to the gates. She stopped once she was in front of them. Itami turned to face the village she cared about for possibly the last time ever. Tears formed in her eyes.

"goodbye, Shikamaru," she whispered quietly as a tear ran down her cheek and landed on the floor, then ran out of the gates and away from the village hidden in the leaves.


	8. Chapter 7: A Broken Bond, A Broken Itami

A broken bond, a broken Itami

Itami didn't know how long she had been hopping from tree to tree but she did know she was exhausted. She too tired to use her chakra to keep her Rinnegan turned off. So, she jumped lazily from tree to tree with her Rinnegan on hoping she would bump into something vaguely familiar. Suddenly, Itami heard barking on the distance behind her that sounded like Koinu but that seemed a little too far fetched so Itami thought she was hearing things, that is until Koinu started jumping next to her. Itami almost missed the next branch, she was so surprised. She noticed something around Koinu's neck and stopped so she could examine it. Koinu stopped as well. Itami hopped over to her dog and took the small bag that had been hung around her neck off her. It had a note stapled to it. She took the note off and read it. It read:

Itami,

Why didn't you say goodbye? I understand you have to go find your parents but still. I sent Koinu to find you. In the bag there is clothes and stuff of yours. Promise to keep in touch?

Goodbye, Shikamaru

P.S. I probably should have told you before but I think I love you.

Itami couldn't believe what she had just read. Shikamaru loved her. She pushed the thought from her brain and went through the bag. Before she could open it, she wobbled in the tree and suddenly remembered where she was. She looked around her and discovered a nice patch of grass near by her. She jumped from her tree and landed on the grass, Koinu followed her. She got comfy on the ground and opened the bag. Inside was some of her clothes, food, money, a jumper she didn't recognize and assumed Shikamaru bought it for her, a hair brush and… a photo of her and Shikamaru. In the photo she was on Shikamaru's back and sticking her tongue and while Shikamaru looked at her and was smiling. Smiling, that's not something he did very often. Tears came at the corners of her eyes. The memories of Shikamaru were ones she would never give up for anything.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a smooth and cool voice came from behind a bush. It was a man in a cloak with red clouds all over it that had spoken. His hair was black and in a pony tail. Next to him was a tall blue man with gills on his face that was also wearing the black cloak with red clouds.

_Akatsuki._

Itami didn't have any ninja tools with her and she was far too tired to use any jutsu.

"Hey Itachi, doesn't she look a lot like leader?" the blue man asked. The other man, now known to Itami as Itachi, put a hand up to silence the blue man then knelt down in front of her.

"Tell me your name," Itachi stated simply.

_Why does the name Itachi sound familiar?_

"My name is Itami and don't you know it's rude not to give your name first before asking others their names?" Itami teased. Itachi was taken back. He turned to the blue man and smiled.

"Kisame, Kisame, we found her! I can't believe this!" Itachi yelled. All of a sudden, Koinu started barking and yapping then Koinu bit the blue man, now known to be Kisame. Kisame kicked the dog from his leg, throwing Koinu into the air. Itami jumped and caught her precious puppy.

"Kisame, you shouldn't have done that! Obviously, that's her dog. Don't you think leader will get mad?" Itachi stated. Kisame apologized.

"Right, so what are you doing out here?" Itachi asked. Itami suddenly realized where she knew Itachi from.

_He's that Sasuke jerk's brother. Making him an Uchiha and from the leaf village. Great._

"I left my village to find my parents," Itami wasn't interested in trouble so she figured answering all their question would keep her alive, plus they seemed to know something about her she didn't.

"Well then, your search is over. We know your parents, come with us," Kisame instructed. Itami grabbed her things and followed. It's not like she had any other leads, what harm could it do to follow them apart from… it could get her killed.


	9. Chapter 8: Hiding Itami

Hiding Itami

She had told her parents she didn't want to meet the rest of Akatsuki that day and they accepted that. Itami's mum had taken Itami to a room and told Itami it was now Itami's room. Itami didn't want to ask whose the room was before but instead gave her mother big hug. Now she was lying on her new bed, with Koinu on her stomach and staring at the picture of her and Shikamaru. She placed the picture down on the bedside table with a sigh. All of a sudden, she heard voices. She grabbed Koinu and hid in her walk-in-robe.

"Why the fuck can't we meet this chick?" an angry voice said.

"She just wants to get used to the place first. I see no harm in that," a voice Itami recognized to be the Uchiha answered. The voices walked past her room and continued walking out of ear shot, talking the whole time about Itami. Once she was certain they were gone, Itami ran out of her room and to her father's office. She knocked on the door and received a come in from her dad. She opened the door and he was out on the ledge again. He didn't turn around and Itami felt very uneasy. The normal Itami would have ran out there and jumped on his back but now she remained still. She didn't make a sound and it was starting to annoy Pein. He growled and turned around. When he saw Itami his face softened. She was scared and Pein could tell. He patted the ledge near him. Itami walked to the spot her farther had patted then sat.

"What do you need?" he asked her. She wanted to hug him but she was scared to. She had only just found her parents she didn't want to scare them away.

"I just wanted to come see you," Itami spoke quietly. He looked at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She looked at her dad and smiled.

"I'm fine," she lied. The tears fell down her face and Pein pulled her into a hug. When let go she stood up.

"I'm gonna go back now. Bye," she spoke then walked off the ledge and out of the room. She ran back to her bedroom so that no one would see her. Once in her room she lay down on her bed. She rolled on her side and saw the picture.

_I miss you Shika._


	10. Chapter 9: Itami's Final Goodbye

Itami's final goodbye

She stared at the picture then tears came. She new she had to say goodbye. She closed her eyes tight and sang,

"Of all the things I believe in

I just wanna get it over with

Tears form behind my eyes

But I do not cry

Counting the days that passed me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul

Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old

Feels like I'm startin' all over again

The last three years were just pretend

And I say

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

I used to get lost in your eyes

And it seems that I can't live a day without you

Closing my eyes

And you chase the thoughts away

To a place where I am blinded by the light

But it's not right

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

Oh oh oh

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time

I want what's yours and I want what's mine

I want you

But I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

And when the stars fall

I'll lie awake

You're my shooting star (goodbye to you by Michelle branch)" Itami had broken down and was crying. The memories of the times she spent with Shikamaru flooded her mind. She knew she would never get over him. He was her first and only love. She knew that would never change. There was him she had to say goodbye to, like her team, her sensei, the whole village and everyone she knew from there because from that point on she was a rogue ninja. In her mind she was the Akatsuki's tool and she always would be. Yet, the one person she needed to let go of the most was the one she just couldn't leave, Shikamaru. She wasn't hungry but she was extremely tired. She rest her head on the comfy pillow and let sleep steal her consciousness.

The next morning when she woke, she changed her clothes and sat on her bed with Koinu. Suddenly, a knock came from her door. She opened it slightly to see her mum standing there. Itami let her in.

"Good morning, sweetie. Your farther is holding a meeting this morning and we would like for you to come," Konan informed her daughter. Itami felt safer around her mother, like she could be herself.

"Sure, what time?" Itami asked. Konan looked at a clock.

"Now," she said, grabbing Itami by the arm and the two of them running to the conference room.

In the room, there was a large table, big enough to fit all the Akatsuki on plus Tobi and Itami. Everyone looked at the two women that had entered the room. Itami was scared by the number of missing s-rank criminal nin.

"Good, you came. Itami, you can sit next to Itachi," Pein instructed. Konan sat in the closest seat in front and to the left of Pein. Itami sat opposite her mother and next to Itachi.

"Now that we're all here we can get this meeting under way. First I would like you all to meet or, in some cases, re-meet Konan and mine's daughter, Itami. Itami, tell me, do you recognize any of the people here?" Pein asked. Itami looked around the room. In a seat across and to the left was a man with a mask across his mouth with stitches that she remembered.

"Him," she pointed to the man. He seemed to smile. She scanned the room some more and saw a man with a wooden look to him.

"Him too," she pointed to the other man. She remembered Itachi and Kisame from earlier but she swore she could remember them from earlier in her life.

"Them as well," she pointed to Itachi and Kisame. She finished searching the room and found no one else she knew. She looked back at her father. Suddenly, a few memories from her childhood flashed through her mind. She could barely grasp onto many of the images but one stayed longer than the others. It was a memory of her dad and her when she was two or so and they were just sitting there, her in his lap and him holding her closer, they were on the ledge looking out at the village. She was suddenly back at the table with all the murderers around her.

"That's all the people I remember," she finished with a serious tone.

"What about us?" a soft voice above her asked. She looked up and saw a half black, half white plant man. Itami fake smiled badly.

"Should I?" she asked shakily. The plant man frowned and disappeared into the wall. She looked back at the people she remembered.

"You," she pointed at Sasori, "you used to make little puppets of me." The man smiled and nodded.

"That I did," the puppet man smiled. Itami smiled back.

She looked at Kakuzu and said, "You used to buy me anything I wanted. No matter how expensive."

"He fucking did what?!" a man with silver hair and pink eyes exclaimed. Kakuzu nodded at him, proving it was true.

"Fuck," the man breathed, awestruck.

_I don't get it. Shouldn't it be normal for someone to buy things?_

"Kisame taught me how to swim but refused to get in the water himself," Itami continued laughing at the shark man. She looked next to her at Itachi.

"Itachi, you were just like a big brother to me," she finished.

"Seems you do remember the people that were there when you were a child," Pein concluded.

"I do but, wait. Where's the scary, snake guy?" she asked.

"I assume you mean Orochimaru. He was kicked out; in fact, he's the reason you were taken away from us "Pein explained. Itami looked at her dad with confusion.

"When we kicked Orochimaru out of Akatsuki, he got mad so, he took you," Pein explained simply. Itami nodded in understanding.

"Now, the rest of the Akatsuki are Deidara," Pein pointed to a man with long blonde hair, "Hidan," he pointed to the man with swearing issues, "Tobi," he pointed to a man with an orange swirl mask on his face, "and Zetsu," Pein finished by pointing to the half white, half black plant man.

"Hey, do you wanna be a Jashinist?" Hidan asked Itami.

"Hidan!" Konan yelled. Everyone started arguing about Itami. She smiled. It was the first time anyone had really fought over her.

_Maybe a goodbye is the best. This is where I belong after all. With my family._

She looked around at everyone.

_All of them._


	11. Chapter 10: Itami Akatsuki ?

Itami + Akatsuki =?

"Everybody shut up!" Pein yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at the pierced nin.

"Now, this isn't why I called the meeting. The reason I called this meeting was to have a vote. See, I'm not sure I want Itami to join Akatsuki. I just got her back, I don't want to lose her again," Pein explained. Itami was shocked.

"Now wait just a minute! I will be in Akatsuki! I want to be so there! Also I have ways persuade you," she spoke the last sentence darkly. Pein smirked.

"Oh, how will you persuade us?" Pein asked. Itami smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. You see I am friends with the nine tailed fox jinjuriki AND the one tailed. So you see, I'm an excellent source of information but I won't tell unless I can be an Akatsuki member," Itami persuaded in a smart Aleck like tone with a smirk on her face. Pein was shocked.

"How do you-"

"I took a shot. I assume my shooting was spot on," Itami cut her father off. He stayed still with a shocked face but then he smirked and sat back in his seat. Everything was silent for some time.

"I don't give a fuck if she has fucking information. I still vote for fuck yes!" Hidan yelled, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure I want to see Itami get hurt but, I think she is more then capable to take care of herself," Sasori stated. The blonde turned his head to the puppet next to him.

"So, is that a yes then Danna, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori gave a long sigh.

"You know it's a yes, brat. Why do you insist on asking?" Sasori asked angrily.

"Well then, I voted for NO! Just to annoy Sasori," Deidara ignored Sasori's question.

"Don't take your artistic problems out on Itami she has nothing to do with it," Sasori growled. The two started bickering on which style of art was better.

"Art is all about personal opinion. Each artist and person views art differently. And, art comes in many forms, so, I think, every single person in the whole world sees art differently to everyone else," Itami stated calmly. Everyone was staring at her. She blushed and looked down.

"Or at least that's, um, WEREN'T WE VOTING?!" Itami changed the subject.

"You're right, Itami. We were voting. So, I vote for yes," white Zetsu answered.

"Me too," black Zetsu added. Itami smiled.

Yes, two more people on my side! Well, one person but, still!

"Tobi votes yes too!" Tobi yelled. The masked moron jumped up and down. Everyone stared in disgust for a moment, except Kisame who watch with amusement and Zetsu whose expression was confusing. Everyone looked back and dismissed the man child from their thoughts.

"I vote for hell yes," Kisame got out of his chair and hugged her from behind. Itami laughed and pushed his arms away from her then turned and smiled at him.

Kisame sat back down in his seat. Itami looked around at everyone.

"Sure, she can join. She might bring in more money," Kakuzu voted. Itami smiled.

_Yes, now only one person I need to know the vote for._

"Big brother?" Itami asked sweetly Itachi. He looked up in thought.

"Well, I don't want you to be sad or mad but I also don't want you to get hurt. Hm, I think that it's a yes, just promise me you will be careful?" Itachi pleaded. Itami smiled and nodded.

"Okay, big brother! You see, everyone voted yes, well, apart from the blonde bimbo but, he seems like a dick so," Itami pointed out. Pein smirked.

"Well, alright I guess you can join," Pein gave in to his daughter.

"I AM NOT A BIMBO! OR A DICK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT!" Deidara yelled. Everyone ignored Deidara's outburst.

"Well, since you're going to join Akatsuki, you will be the perfect Akatsuki member. To do this you will be trained in a certain field by every one of the Akatsuki members. Konan will teach you the paper jutsu, Itachi will teach you genjutsu and fire style, Kisame will teach you both water style and sword play, Zetsu will teach you chakra control, Tobi will teach some of his jutsu, Sasori will teach you puppeteering, Deidara will teach you bombs and things of that nature, Hidan will teach you weapons, Kakuzu will teach you how to find a bounty and I'll convince Orochimaru to let kabuki teach you medical ninjutsu. Also, I'll teach you everything else you need. That means wind style, lightning style, earth style, yin style, yang style, yin-yang style, summoning jutsu and anything else I can think of, including how to use your Rinnegan," Pein instructed. Everyone nodded in agreement. A realization dawned upon Itami.

_My Rinnegan is on. And? And they don't care. I will be the ultimate weapon. I will please my parents. I will._


End file.
